File pockets are commonly used to file bulky correspondence, reports, brochures, samples, etc., not easily contained in regular file folders. A standard-type file pocket has front and back walls joined at their bottom and side edges by an expandable gusset. The back wall usually extends higher than the front wall to provide a tab for file identification.
File pockets are generally neat in appearance and suitable for shelf filing as well as closed cabinet filing. Shelf filing is a method of storing file pockets or the like on shelves in horizontal rows rather than in pull-out file drawers. One problem with shelf filing is that the file pocket oftentimes must be removed from the horizontal row to permit identification. In an effort to avoid this problem, shelf guides with side tabs have been used. Also, tabs or tab guides have been affixed at the side edges of the file pockets or file folders.
Of course, file pockets may be removed from the horizontal row from time to time when needed. It has been observed that removal of a file pocket from the horizontal row often is accomplished by grasping and pulling the gusset at the exposed side of the file pocket. Repeated withdrawal of a file pocket in this manner may cause permanent outward bowing and sometimes tearing of the gusset or other damage to the file pocket especially if the file pockets are together tightly stacked in the horizontal row.